Freak of Nature
by School Hard
Summary: What happens when one of the biggest geeks in the school falls for one of the most popular guys? Spuffy, my first fanfic


A/N : Ok this is my first fanfic so be nice, please ^ - ^. I realise it is kind of long, but it's only a 1 chapter long fic so oh well, I probably should have split it up but it's too late now. Anyway reviews would be nice!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey everyone, over here!"  
  
"Oh hey Cordy, didn't see you over there" Harmony replied to the madly waving brunette  
  
"Where the guys?"  
  
"Oh they should be here soon, oh look, speak of the devil"  
  
"Huh?" Cordy looked totally confused, not that it took much to confuse Cordelia Chase  
  
"The guys, over there, I should have known thats why they are late" They both looked over to the spot where Angel, Spike and Riley were stood, then followed their gaze, it seemed they had taken a liking to the new girl.  
  
"Whats her name?" Cordy looked slightly jealous that the new girl was getting all the attention that was normally on her  
  
"Something weird, erm Buffy or something?"  
  
"Come on, lets go over there before we have to go to class"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm mmm" Spike was licking his lips with a devilish grin on his face  
  
"Hey hands off," replied Angel, "I saw her first"  
  
"What makes you think she's gonna go for you two? You are so immature, she's gonna want someone manly, someone good looking, someo" Riley never got to finish his sentence, both Spike and Angel pounced on him knocking him to the floor, when they got up they saw two girls with slightly amused smirks on their faces  
  
"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" All 3 of them looked slightly embarrased but they got over it quickly enough  
  
"Looking at the new girl, fighting over who's getting her, a small amount of drooling was also involved as well" Angel informed Cordy  
  
"Well by the looks of it, neither of you are getting her, looks like someone beat you to her"  
  
"WHAT?" All 3 of them looked at the spot she was standing in, now talking to three of the biggest geeks in the school  
  
"Beaten by Alexander Harris and Daniel Osbourne, i'm ashamed. Even little old Willow got there before you" The three boys just stood open mouthed, wondering how they had been beaten to her "Right thats it, come on lets go and save her before she gets the worst reputation in the whole school year!" Spike was not letting the new girl escape him so easily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, you're new here right?"  
  
"Erm yeh, i'm Buffy" The nervous looking blonde smiled at the small group that had just came to say hi, she was glad of this, she was worried that no one would talk to her.  
  
"Well i'm Willow, this is Xander and thats Oz," WIllow introduced the group, "and if you want, you could like hang with us"  
  
"That would be great, I don't really know anyone around here"  
  
"Oh by the way, are you going on the school trip next week?"  
  
"You mean the one in England? Yeh, are you guys?"  
  
"Yup, I think they want groups of 4 and 5, only problem being they will probably choose them"  
  
"Uh oh, incoming!" Oz informed the group  
  
"The bell hasn't even rang yet and already the Cordettes want to pick a fight, this years gonna be even better than last year" Despite the cheerful note in his voice Xander didn't look all that happy  
  
"You don't get on with them?" Buffy questioned while looking at the group of 5 coming towards them  
  
"Thats one way of putting it" answered Xander  
  
"Hiya, Buffy isn't it? I'm Cordelia"  
  
"Erm hi..." Buffy answered slightly hesitantly, wondering what could be so bad about this small group  
  
"Are these guys bothering you? Because really you shouldn't be hanging out with them, not if you want to get a good reputation around here"  
  
"No, we were just chatting"  
  
"Well we've come to save you, believe me you do not want to hang around with these losers, come on"  
  
"Well actually, I was in the middle of a conversation with them, and they are not losers, unlike some people around here"  
  
"Well it's your own funeral, don't say we didn't warn you" And with that last comment Angel, Cordy and the rest of the gang turned around and left.  
  
"Woah Buff!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you realise what you just did? You've just committed social suicide, when you had a choice to be one of the most popular people in school"  
  
"I did? oh well, who has french next?"  
  
"Me and Xander, Oz takes german instead"  
  
"Well can you show me the way to the room, I really don't fancy getting lost on my first day"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let me guess, the 'Cordettes' own that table?" Buffy said, indicating, the biggest table in the room, that only had 5 people sat at it.  
  
"Near enough, come on lets sit over here"  
  
"So why exactly don't you guys get on with each other?"  
  
"Well we're kinda seen as the geeks and least popular people in the school, and they baisically seen as the complete opposite to us, and well thats about it really, no exciting story"  
  
"Oh right then, hang on haven't we got that meeting about the trip?"  
  
"Yup, gotta be in the hall in 5 mins, we better get a move on now, it's the moment of doom, lets find out who we're stuck with for a week..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now we have tried to split the groups fairly, though not everyone is going to be with friends, but this trip should be a new experience for you all and hopefully you will meet new people who normally you wouldn't talk to."  
  
The techers then began to list all of the groups, and saying who would be sharing a room with who. "Group 17 will contain Willow Rosenberg, Daniel Osbourne, Alexander Harris, Riley Finn and Angelus O'Connor. Therre are 3 rooms in your hut, so Willow will have one to herself, Alexander will share with Riley and Daniel shall share with Angelus"  
  
Two seperate groans could be heard from the opposite sites of the halls, one from the Cordettes and the other from Willow, Xander and Oz.  
  
"Oh i'm not with you guys, this can't be good, I don't know anyone else"  
  
"Hey Buff, I think there down to the last group, this is gonna be you I think"  
  
"And the last group contains 4 students. Harmony Kendrall, Cordelia Chase, William Giles and Buffy Summers. There are two rooms, Harmony will be sharing with Cordelia and William will be sharing with Buffy."  
  
"Oh god, you have got to be joking, I have to share a room with Spike for 1 week, I do not believe this"  
  
The teachers then went on to explain the work that would be involved with the trip, including the different activities, all activities were to be done in the groups they were already in, other than orienteering, where they would be matched up with another group.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the week was rather uneventful, and Monday morning came way to quick for Buffy, she set off, luckily they could sit next to who they wanted to for the journey, so she sat next to Willow with Xander and Oz in front.  
  
"Looking forward to your week in Hell Buff?"  
  
"Please don't remind me, I have to share a room with Spike, I do not believe it"  
  
"There is one bit of good news though"  
  
"What?" Buffy was desperate for anything that could put her in a slightly better mood  
  
"Orienteering on Wednesday, we're together!"Willow said with a cheery smile  
  
"I take it i'm not gonna see you guys until Wednesday then"  
  
For the rest of the journey Buffy just stared out of the window, dreading the coming week.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"and you are not to touch any of my stuff, got that?" Cordy had just finished giving Buffy the lecture of do's and don'ts for the week  
  
Buffy groaned, she didn't even want to be talking to Cordelia, let alone following her orders.  
  
"Thats it, i'm going to bed, I can't take any more of this tonight"  
  
"Well thats fine by me, remember we have a quiz we have to do tommorrow, to find out about each other, i'm only doing it because I have to though, I don't really want to know about you, once we've finished that we can go shopping so that's a plus"  
  
"Yeah ok, whatever" Buffy muttered as she wandered off to her room  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Right ok well this is the last question, then we get to go shopping"  
  
"What's your favourite colour? Right well i'm Pink, I mean it's summer, pink is the only way to go" Cordy couldn't go 5 minutes without saying something related to fashion  
  
"Oh yes Pink, i'm pink too" The only reason Harmony chose pink was because Cordy had, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
Buffy also kind of liked pink but there was no way she was gonna say pink so she went for the colour that was nearest to the opposite of pink she could think of.  
  
"Black"  
  
"and Spike whats yours?" Cordy reminded him after a pause  
  
"I'm black as well"  
  
"Ok well at long last all that rubbish is sorted out, theres a note here telling us what to do, we have to buy an outfit in the colour we selected in the quiz, right well thats easy enough"  
  
Buffy cringed inwardly she couldn't believe she had said black, she hated black, she only said it to be different to Cordy and now she had to buy an outfit in black oh great...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they finally reached the shops Buffy was suprised at how much choice there was, they had all aggreed to meet back by the car in 2 hours, that gave her plently of time to find a nice outfit.  
  
Whereever she went she couldn't find anything that was her, or at least not anything black that was her, she looked at her watch and realised she only had 15 minutes left she had to get something good and quick.  
  
She eventually picked up a black halter top, and some black leather trousers (A/N:Incase you hadn't guessed i'm english, I call trousers trousers, and NOT pants.) She had a bit of money left so she bought the only black necklace there was which turned out to be a gothic cross, she even bought some black make up to finish the look.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got back to the house they found another note, they were to be going to a club tonight, in their new outfits, the group could split up, but they had to stay with at least one other person in their group the whole night.  
  
Eventually it was decided that Harmony and Cordy would stay together and Spike would be with Buffy, after he picked the shortest straw.  
  
Then they went to get ready.  
  
When Buffy looked at her outfit she couldn't believe she had actually bought it, but she had no choice but to wear it. Once she had finished dressing she got to work on her makeup, she painted her nails black, gave her eyes a smoky finish with eyeshadow and lots of mascara, and last she spiked her hair.  
  
When she looked in the mirror she couldn't believe it was her, and she actually admitted, she liked this look, that didn't mean she wasn't shy about going out like this, she hid in her room until they went, obviously the others weren't expecting her to look like she did.  
  
Cordy and Harmony were wearing matching short pink dreses and they stood open mouthed, this was Buffy?  
  
Spike then walked into the room, also fully kitted out in black, he had a long leather duster on, a matching black t shirt and black trousers.  
  
Even Buffy had to admit he looked fit, but she stopped herself 'Bad Buffy, we don't think our enemys are fit, even if they are wearing long black coats and spending the whole night with you and and and' she stopped talking to herself when she noticed a sudden movement.  
  
Spike had suddenly stopped as he had noticed her, he looked like he was about to say something, but then catching looks from Cordelia decided against it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they reached the club the two girls left Spike with Buffy, after giving him 'good luck' kisses.  
  
"So, should we get a drink then?" Spike asked Buffy, it was clear he couldn't take his eyes off her  
  
They reached the bar and Buffy saw Willow, Xander and Oz who seemed to have already managed to 'accidently' lost their group, when they saw each other Buffy and Willow gave each other a hug, Xander and Oz however were stunned at her transformation,  
  
"woah Buff, nice look!" Xander commented  
  
"Erm yeah," Buffy had forgotten about her outfit, "I fancied trying something different..."  
  
Just then a slow song started, "Oh guys, I love this song, can someone dance with me?"  
  
"Sorry, i'm a one woman man, i'm dancing with Willow" Oz took Willow by the hand and led her to the dance floor, Xander was chatting up someone else, meaning Buffy had no one to dance with.  
  
"Hey pet, i'll dance with you" Buffy looked up shocked to see it was Spike talking to her, but she accepted his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed in time to the music.  
  
The rest of the evening went fairly fast, Spike and Buffy danced together during the slow songs and sat and chatted during the fast songs, it was only at the end of the ngiht when they remembered they were meant to be complete enemys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unknown to Spike and Buffy they had been watched all night, Angel, Riley, Harmony and Cordelia had been watching their every move. After the inital shock of seeing the pair dance together they all admitted they made a cute couple, the only problem was the group split. There was no way they were going to let Spike join the geek gang, so they had to get Buffy to join them, though this was not going to be easy, they were enemies.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, you know letting a geek join our group?" Angel asked for the final time  
  
"Well when we first saw her, we knew she would fit right in, it's just cause she started talking to those geeks first, they had a bad influence on her, but look, she has great fashion sense, even if it is slightly different, she gets on well with Spike, she's good looking and athletic, she's perfect!"  
  
"Well I suppose I see what you mean, but how are we gonna convince her?"  
  
"Its obvious she loves Spike, it's really just a matter of time" Cordelia had a cunning smile, she knew this was going to work out perfectly  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike led Buffy outside to the car where they were meeting the others. Buffy was starting to shiver and Spike wrapped his arms protectivley around her.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this Spike"  
  
"What? Falling in love?" Spike knew if he tried to kiss her she wouldn't resist, but he wanted to wait for the right time.  
  
"We are complete opposites and, wait did you say you were in love with me?" Buffy looked up into his sweet blue eyes  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
"Well if you did, i'd have to reply with the same thing" Spike realised this was the right time, his lips gently touched hers, and soon they were entwined in a pasionate kiss, when they finally broke apart they didn't say another word until the others came.  
  
Coredlia gave Harmony a knowing glance when they saw Spikes arms wrapped around her but decided to pretend they hadn't seen anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as they got back they all went to bed, Harmony and Cordelia carried on talking about Spike and Buffy whilst Buffy feel asleep in Spikes bed, with his arms still wrapped around her.  
  
In the morning they woke up, blissfully unaware of the time, until Spike took a lazy glance and the clock  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike shouted as he jumped out of bed  
  
"What is it?" Buffy murmered still half asleep  
  
"Its 11, we've got that orienteering crap in half an hour"  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding"  
  
"'Fraid not pet, come on we better get ready"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they were all showered, dressed and ready they went outside, Buffy and Spike had agreed to not let anyone know about their developing relationship, both worried what their friends would say.  
  
The two groups met up outside, and Cordy as usual took charge.  
  
"Ok, we will all be given directions and a coumpass and we each have to find our treasure box, then bring it back to the starting point, which is here. There is to be one group of 2 one of 3 and one of 4, the idea of the exeercise is to see if bigger or smaller groups are easier to work with"  
  
"We will go in a group of 4 with Buffy" Willow immidiatley said when she heard the group sizes, but little did she already know, Cordy had it all planned and ready.  
  
"I don't think so, me, Angel, Harm and Riley are in a group of 4, you losers are in the group of 3, and Spike having drawn the short straw once again is with Buffy" Everyone, other than Willow, Oz and Xander, noticed the smiles appearing on both Buffy's and Spike's faces.  
  
"I'm Sorry Buff, looks like your stuck with him again" Xander apologised to what he thought was an upset Buffy  
  
"Oh, i's ok Xand, it'll be fine" Buffy replied, trying to sound upset at being alone with Spike  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The groups had all set off, and went in different directions once they reached the forest. As soon as they saw they were alone Buffy and Spike started kissing again, until they realised they were gonna have to find their treasure chest.  
  
"Come on, we better do this before anything else" Buffy told Spike, when they had came up for air. "Is there something bothering you Spike?"  
  
"It's just they said I had drawn the short straw so I was with you, but we didn't draw straws... Do you think they know about us?"  
  
"Oh, i'm not sure, maybe try and subtly ask them later on?" They followed their directions with the coumpass and found it was suprisingly easy, they found their treasure chest and took it back to the starting point  
  
"Well that was hard. Not. Doesn't look like the others are back yet though"  
  
They were met by a teacher who informed them they were the first to return so they won the prize, it turned out to be vouchers for some local clothes shops, and they could go shopping now.  
  
"You reckon these teachers are trying to hint something? Giving us all this time to go shopping on a school trip?" Buffy asked as they reached the shops.  
  
"Why complain, its free money!"  
  
"Come on then, you gonna help me choose some new outfits?"  
  
"I'd love to pet"  
  
"How about this?" Spike asked holding up a leather mini skirt, Buffy looked doubtful but agreed to buy it.  
  
By the time they had finished, they both had about 3 new outfits, all of which were black, Spikes consisted of black jeans, black shirts and t shirts, another duster which appeared to be identicle to his other one and a few belts, Buffy had a bigger collection of jewelry with black stones in, the mini skirt spike had picked out, a black winter coat, as it was freezing in England, and some more black tops.  
  
When they got back to the complex where they were staying the rest of the groups, they carried their bags to their room then went off to lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end of the week came to quickly for Buffy, she couldn't believe she had been dreading going away, on the way home, she was sat next to Willow, and for some reason the Cordettes were sat extremely close to them, Spike had slipped Buffy a piece of paper with his number on so she could call and they could arrange to meet up somewhere.  
  
Willow seemed worried about Buffy, she was being very distant with them all, but she just supposed Buffy was worn out after spending a week with her least favourite people on earth.  
  
As soon as she got home Buffy phoned Spike, they arranged to meet at the park at nine.  
  
As soon as they saw each other they ran into each others arms and had a long kiss, when they finally broke away they decided it was time everyone knew about them, and planned what they were going to do tommorrow at school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a site very few people were expecting to see, two complete opposites, Buffy Summers, one of the biggest geeks in the school, now completely transformed in the latest fashions, hand in hand with Spike, one of the most popular and good looking guys in the whole school. As they walked down the hallway people stared open mouthed at the couple. When they reached the end of the hall they gave each other a kiss, in front of everyone in the hall said their goodbyes and went into their classes.  
  
Buffy sat down at her normal seat, next to Willow who came in shortly afterwards. They had History with Mr. Nichols who did not appreciate talking so they passed notes to each other throughout the lesson.  
  
Did I just see what I though I saw Buffy?  
  
What, me and Spike walking down the hall holding hands and then kissing?  
  
Yeh thats the one  
  
Yup you did  
  
Why though? Incase you hadn't realised he's the enemy  
  
No he isn't, he's sensitive and kind, and I love him  
  
You have got to be joking, you don't like us any more?  
  
Of course I like you, you guys are my best friends, but Spikes my boyfriend  
  
You can't have both us and Spike, you know it wouldn't work out  
  
I suppose you're right...  
  
Just then the bell rang for break and Spike and Buffy met up to discuss what had happened with their friends.  
  
"So how was it with Willow?"  
  
"Not good, she thinks I can either have you or them, so I told her she was right and I would make my decision, what about you?"  
  
"I feel totally embarrased, they knew the whole time, they were plotting to get us together for ages"  
  
"You have got to be kidding?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Well I was wondering, theres something i've got to ask you..."  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch time came around quickly and Buffy grabbed her tray, once it was filled with food she went to sit down. Willow had been telling Oz and Xander about Buffy aggreeing she couldn't carry on being friends with them and Spike and had agreed with Willow and knew she couldn't see Spike any longer if she was gonna be their friends  
  
"Well at least you sorted that one out, look there she is now"  
  
Buffy had her tray and he walked towards the table where Willow, Oz and Xander were sat, and she walked straight past it, straight towards the Cordettes table, she placed he tray next to Spikes sat down on his lap, and once again they shared a passionate kiss. Every pair of eyes in the room was on them.  
  
"So, had a good day?" Buffy asked Spike, they just continued the general chatter all the way throughout lunch, it was the quietest the lunch hall had ever been, everyone was listening into their conversation, there wasn't even the usual cheer when someone dropped their plate and all the food went everywhere.  
  
When they had all finished they all headed outside and sat under a tree. Cordy was the first to speak  
  
"Buffy, I know we haven't really been friends in the past but I'd just like to say, i'm happy for you and Spike, and I hope things can change between us" Buffy smiled at them all and they just chatted like they had been friends forever.  
  
On the otherside of the field, Xander, Oz and Willow were sat in shocked silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I realise characters have kind of changed personalities and whatever, but hey it's my fic I can change what you like, I hope you liked it! Well it was my first go at one so I told you not to expect much, please review if you think I should write other fics or maybe even a sequel to it, if you didn't like it please feel free to tell me, I appreciate any comments, compmliments or criticism! 


End file.
